Stay
by RJ O'Hara
Summary: Songfic. Elliot and Olivia are having an affair, and Olivia begs Elliot not to leave after Kathy calls. EO.
1. Stay

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, or lyrics. The characters belong to Dick Wolf, the song belongs to Sugarland.**_

_**A/N: I heard this song a few weeks ago, and I immediately thought of Elliot and Olivia's relationship. This song SCREAMED EO, so I had to do it. And although the song does not end "EO", the story does. I've been debating with myself whether or not to put it up (because I don't think it's very good), but I did. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy!**_

* * *

She sighed heavily as the clocked clicked away another minute. His strong arms around her waist, his bare body against hers. She shut her eyes and smiled, inhaling his unique sent. She prayed and prayed that the room would remain silent, so she could lie with him in peace. And sure enough, as soon as she thought that, his cell phone began ringing.

He sighed and rolled over, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. "Hello?" he said sleepily. "Oh," he looked at the clock, "I guess I just fell asleep in the crib," he lied to her. "I'll be home soon, baby."

He hung up the phone and rolled back over, holding Olivia close again. "I have to go," he whispered sweetly in her ear. He kissed her gently and sat up, yawning and stretching.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

"Don't go, El," Olivia whispered as she rolled over and propped herself up, looking at him pleadingly. "Please don't go."

"I have to, Liv. I'm sorry."

"No you're not," she said sadly, rolling over again.

"I am." Elliot buttoned his pants and leaned over and kissed her again. "But I can't leave her, Liv. She's been there for me, through thick and thin, for a long time. A really long time."

"And I haven't?" Tears began to fall from her brown eyes. "Don't go," she said again.

"Not as long as her, Liv. And trust me, if she had given me one reason to leave, I'd be gone. But she hasn't. I'm sorry, Livvie."

"But _I _love you, El. And you love me. And who knows the next time we'll be here. Please don't go." she kept begging.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I am."

"Fine. Go." Tears still ran down her cheeks.

Elliot sighed and pulled his shirt on and began buttoning it.

Olivia rolled over again. Sitting up and holding the sheet to her chest, she wiped away tears. "What do I have to do to make you see that she doesn't love you like I do?"

_What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me_

"Just stay, Elliot. Tell her... tell her... you fell asleep again. Don't leave me."

He smiled sadly at her. "Oh, Livvie. I'm so sorry, baby. Please know that I am."

Tears began to fall from Olivia's eyes again. "Elliot? I love you. You know we don't have to live this way."

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

He cradled her face in both her hands and looked into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I love you more than anything," he said to her.

"Then stay," she said, opening her eyes and looking lovingly at Elliot. "Leave her. For me."

He let go of her and paced to the back of the room, scratching at the stubble on his chin. "I will. Someday, Livvie. Someday."

"I don't believe you, Elliot." Her tears had dried. "I feel like I'm just some toy to you. I'm your work partner during the day, and your sex partner at night."

"No. No, your not. You're everything to me. Why do you feel that way?"

Olivia looked away. "It's too much pain to have to love a man that I have to share with another woman." There was a moment of silence. "You've known me for eleven years, El. You've seen me at my best, and you've seen me at my worst. And you can deal with me. Besides, you're the longest relationship I've ever had. With anybody." She smiled at him.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share_

He grinned sadly back at her. "Oh, Olivia. Give me time? Give me a little more time and I promise you that I'll make you the only woman in my life."

She searched the room, up and down, with her eyes, keeping her gaze averted from his. Slowly, after a long minute, she looked back at him and grinned. "Okay."

He sighed and smiled, relieved. He knelt on the bed, cradling her face again. "Thank you, baby." He kissed her tenderly again.

"You're still not going to stay, are you?" she asked him quietly.

He shook his head sadly. "Not this time, baby."

"Why? Don't I give you what you want... what you need?"

"You do."

"Then why do you have to go back to her? You never stay."

"I'll stay. Soon. I'll be yours every night."

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

"Please do it soon, El? I don't know how much longer I can wait for you like this," Olivia admitted guiltily.

"It's not as easy as it sounds. Give me at least a week, okay baby?"

"So seven more times that you'll leave her bed for mine..." she said, almost to nobody, almost informatively. Her finger trailed down her collarbone and stopped in the middle of her bare chest, still covered by a thin white sheet. Her brown eyes fluttered back up to look at him.

Elliot didn't know what to say to convince her that she really was the love of his life. He knew that she really was, and that it was hard on her every time that Kathy called him home. He knew that, really, it was Olivia he loved. Kathy was an amazing woman and he loved her greatly, but he just wasn't in love with her anymore. But Olivia... he was head over heals in love with Olivia.

"I give you the best of me, and she still gets the best of you," Olivia continued to complain.

_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

"Where is this coming from, Liv?"

"I don't know. I guess I just... hate it every time you leave. And I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to live this way."

"And I've told you, if you give me a week, you'll be the only woman in my life."

"You're not getting it, El," she whispered, lying back down.

He looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"El? I'm pregnant," she said softly, making him strain to hear her.

His eyebrows rose and mouth fell ajar, a look a disbelief set on his face. That disbelief quickly melted into joy and happiness. He ripped off his shirt again and tackled her to the bed, kissing her madly.

She accepted the invitation and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

He stopped and looked down at her, a joyful grin on his face. "I'm staying."


	2. My Heart's Broken Too

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Show belongs to Dick Wolf, music and lyrics belong to Sugarland. Song is called My Heart's Broken Too by Sugarland._**

**_A/N: I'm really sorry this is up and the other story's not! Please don't kill me. I'm waiting for my brother to get Word and transfer all the documents (apparently, I have 8 GB of documents, which is a lot). So I'm not sure how long it will be, but I hope not long. I'm very sorry! But please enjoy this instead.  
_**

* * *

Elliot opened the door slowly and shut it quickly behind him. The house was quiet, but not silent. He thought maybe Dickie was still up, playing his video games.

He snuck quietly up the stairs and peered into his eldest son's room. He was sound asleep. Elliot furrowed his brow questioningly.

All his children were asleep as he peered into their rooms. He opened the door to the master bedroom he shared with his wife. His soon to be ex-wife. He knew when he opened the door, soon to be was sooner than he thought.

Kathy was there in bed, but she wasn't alone. There was a man with, a man on top of her. The sheets covered their naked bodies as Kathy panted and moaned quietly as she rocked against him.

Elliot sidled in, almost unsurprised. He closed the door behind him. It made a small click. The man fell onto the sheets as him and Kathy grasped the sheets to their chests.

Kathy gasped, then sighed as she looked at Elliot. Her eyes were half full of anger, half full of sadness and hurt.

Elliot was holding back his anger and hurt as much as he could. "I want a divorce," he said simply.

She hesitated for a moment and brushed her blond hair behind her ear. "What?" She looked at him almost helplessly, sad and hurt.

"Don't look at me that way, you know this was your doing."

She bit her lip and looked at the man next to her in bed. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, looking back at Elliot. "I am, baby."

"Sorry's not going to fix us this time, Kathy."

Tears started welling up behind her eyes.

"Don't start crying," Elliot said sadly but warningly, wanting to move closer to her but finding himself rooted in his place by the door.

Several silent tears slid down her cheeks. "I love you, El."

"And I love you, Kathy. But I'm not in love with you."

She continued to look pleadingly at him and he just shook his head.

"We both know this road, we've been down it together once already. And I know, since then, you've been..." Elliot looked at the man in his bed with his wife, sitting still, not knowing what to do. He gaze was stern and angry, almost a glare.

He sighed angrily. "Sleeping around, or maybe... it's just been him." There was a moment of silence. "Except this time, I don't want things to get better between us. I'm letting you go."

_Oh baby I lied  
Got feelings for you I can't hide  
So sad but it's true  
I lost my mind when I lost you  
Don't look at me that way  
It's hard but I can't let you stay  
We both know where it leads  
I have to let you go  
It's over we both know  
And sorry wont fix us this time_

"You work such long hours, El. I needed..."

"You needed nothing. You wanted what you thought I wasn't giving you. I've had my doubts about Eli, too. And I know he's mine, but I've still doubted it. And frankly..."

He grinned and looked away, thinking about Olivia. "There's someone else for me, too."

_Words wont help to  
Heal what hurts you  
I did what I had to do  
So don't start crying  
I'll start crying  
My hearts broken too_

"What?" Kathy's voice was angry and accusatory.

"Oh, don't you get mad at me. You're the one that's been sleeping around. I've just got this one woman, and I love her."

"You cheated on me?"

"You cheated first," Elliot replied successfully, folding his arms.

She averted her gaze, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

_Well God help me I've been blind  
You just can't change a cheating kind  
We've been down this road before  
I have to let you go  
It's over we both know  
And I'm sorry wont fix us this time_

The sun had began to peak over the horizon and creep into the room through the window, giving the room a warm lighting.

Elliot saw the tears behind Kathy's eyes, almost ready to pour out. "Please don't cry, you're gonna make me cry."

"You don't love me, why would you cry over me."

"I've told you Kathy, I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore."

"Don't I get to be the angry one? You broke my heart, I get to cry."

He sighed and shook his head. "My heart's broken, too. But we both know this wasn't going to last forever."

_Words wont help to  
Heal what hurts you  
I did what I had to do  
So don't start crying  
I'll start crying  
My hearts broken too_

Elliot looked out the window at the sunrise. "The sun brings the truth, Kathy. It's over. You know it as well as I do."

"It's Olivia, isn't it? She's making you do this, isn't she?" Kathy shouted at him.

"She's not _making_ me do anything, I'm _choosing_ to leave you. Like you _chose_ to leave me."

Kathy sighed angrily, pulling the sheets closer to her body. "I knew you loved her. You've loved her all along."

Elliot smiled and remembered the last decade. He'd spent most of his time with Olivia, it's true. She was his best friend. And now, she was all his all the time. "Yeah, I guess I have."

_Sometimes it seems  
I'd sleep for dreams  
When you were mine  
But with the sun  
The truth becomes  
So clear I can't go back this time_

"I'm just surprised it took you this long to do anything with her."

"I've been in love with you for a long time, Kathy, but I'm just not anymore. And I am in love with Olivia. You have to believe me when I say my heart's broken, too."

"No I don't," she interrupted.

"Because you're an amazing woman, and I'm glad we've spent as long as we have together. I'm glad we have these beautiful children together. I am. But enough's enough. We've dragged out this thing too long."

"Okay," she quietly succumbed to his demands.

Elliot looked shocked for a moment that, after all that, she gave in so easily. Then he smiled weakly at her.

_Words wont help to  
Heal what hurts you  
I did what I had to do  
So don't start crying  
I'll start crying  
My hearts broken too_

"Kathy, we both know it's over," he said softly. "I'll bring the papers by tomorrow."

And with that, Elliot left the room and the house for the last time.

* * *

_**A/N: I wasn't quite sure how to do this one, but tell me what you think. I'm continuing each chapter with another Sugarland song, so...**_


	3. What I'd Give

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Characters and show belong to Dick Wolf, music and lyrics belong to Sugarland. The song is called What I'd Give by Sugarland.**_

_**A/N: Again, I wasn't quite sure how to do this one, but I'm slightly happy with how it turned out. Enjoy! :)**_

_**P.S. - HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2009, can you believe it?  
**_

* * *

After he left Kathy and her lover in the house, Elliot drove all around town, he went to a florist on almost every street, looking for the perfect bouquet. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

It was a variety of selectively bred tulips with dashing reds, oranges, and yellows. Several large red roses were placed strategically in the bouquet. Around them there were small buds of unbloomed flowers and baby's breath.

He smiled when he spotted it. He pulled it out and brought it to the counter. After he bought the beautiful bouquet, he drove to Olivia's apartment.

He let himself in with a key she'd given him. The apartment was filled with a glowing orange light as he entered silently. The apartment was quiet and still.

"She must be still sleeping," he whispered to himself.

He put the flowers in a dark red vase with water and placed the vase on the middle of her table. Then he proceeded to the kitchen.

He put a skillet on the stove and started making breakfast.

Olivia yawned and stretched, sprawling herself across the bed. She could smell the breakfast Elliot was making and her mouth salivated as her stomach rumbled. She was already thirteen weeks pregnant and was craving all sorts of foods. Not just weird "pregnant-cravings", but actual real food, too.

She pulled herself out of bed and put a small, satin silk robe on over the lacy underwear she was sleeping in.

"That. Smells. Fantastic," Olivia cooed as she walked into the kitchen. She hopped up onto the counter next to Elliot and kissed him sweetly. She already had a significantly sized baby bump.

"You still like your eggs over easy?" he asked her, smiling broadly.

"And my coffee with cream." She smiled as she picked up the coffee pot next to her and poured herself a glass and added cream.

_What I'd give to bring you flowers.  
What I'd give to get you alone.  
What I'd give to bring a smile across your face.  
What I'd give to take you home.  
What I'd give to make you coffee.  
Find out how you like your eggs.  
Wrapped around you in the mornin'.  
A tangled lace of arms and legs._

"So, how did it go with Kathy?" she asked nervously and sipped her coffee.

Elliot smiled sadly. "She's agreed..."

"Did something happen? You look upset."

"I walked in on her."

"With somebody?" she asked, shocked.

Elliot nodded.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispered to him. "But it's okay. You're my boy now." She smiled playfully at him and kissed him sweetly.

He smiled back. "What'd I'd give to have you for forever and for always."

_What I'd give to let you love me.  
Find out everything that brings you joy.  
Wake up to your face above me.  
I'd be that girl and you could be that boy.  
Find out why that feelin' is...  
Oh, what I'd give. What I'd give._

"You don't have to give a thing, except your love. Give me that and I _will_ be yours. For forever and for always." She smiled at him and put one arm around his neck, one on her stomach. "Now, me and this baby are starving."

"Coming right up," Elliot said, flipping the eggs onto a plate with cut fruit and toast.

"Mmmm," Olivia sighed as she took the plate from him. She hopped off the counter and sat down at the table. She took several bites before she noticed the large bouquet in the center of the table.

"What's this?" she exclaimed excitedly, picking up the flowers and inhaling their sent.

He turned to looked at her and smiled. "I got you flowers."

"Why?"

"Can't a guy buy you flowers without a reason? Just because he loves you?"

She smiled thankfully at him. "Thank you."

He smiled and turned around again to make his breakfast and Olivia sat back down to eat hers.

When Elliot sat down next to Olivia at the table, she was almost finished with her breakfast.

"You guys were hungry," he chuckled and took a bite of eggs.

She smiled and blushed a little.

"Say? Do want to go dancing tonight?"

She looked at him questioningly for a moment. "Okay. Yeah, sounds fun," she smiled.

"First, I'm gonna need to pick up the papers."

Olivia smiled weakly. "It's okay, baby. We're better this way."

"I know."

_What I'd give to take you dancin'.  
What I'd give to make you mine.  
If you got questions, I got answers.  
And my answer's "yes" to you every time.  
What I'd give for just one minute.  
What I'd give to count all the ways  
If your heart was dark with nothing in it.  
I'd give you mine and take your place._

"Come on," Olivia said, pulling him away from the table. "Let's go out and do something fun."

He smiled. "You're not even dressed, mama."

She dragged him into the bedroom. "Help me then, daddy," she whispered, dropping the satin silk robe from her shoulders. It fell around her ankles.

Elliot smiled and stepped closer to her, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. Her small baby bump hit his pelvis. He looked down.

Bending down, he put both his hands on her stomach. "Hey there, little fella." He kissed her stomach gently.

_What I'd give to let you love me.  
Find out everything that brings you joy.  
Wake up to your face above me.  
I'd be that girl and you could be that boy.  
Find out why that feelin' is...  
Oh, what I'd give. What I'd give._

"Now come up here and kiss _me_ like that," Olivia pulled on Elliot's tie, pulling him up to her face. He looked down slightly at her because she was shorter than him.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently.


	4. Come On Get Higher

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Characters and show belong to Dick Wolf, music and lyrics belong to Sugarland. The song is called Come On Get Higher by Sugarland. Music and lyrics originally by Matt Nathanson. _**

**_A/N: I left out the "Sing sha la la la" part because... Well I had no idea how to work with it. _**

* * *

Olivia was nearing 20 weeks in her pregnancy and had a clearly visible baby bump. She had left SVU and returned to Computer Crimes for the baby's safety.

Elliot had been working long hours so he could get in as much time now before the baby came. And this case had sent him to Chicago, Illinois. He had been gone for almost three weeks now.

"Hi, baby," Olivia cooed into the phone when Elliot picked up.

"I can't talk long, they're watching," he whispered on the other end.

"They're always watching," she whined childishly, grinning. "Just talk to me. Tell me how you are. You're okay? When are you coming home?"

Over in Chicago, Elliot smiled, though Olivia couldn't see. "I'm okay, baby. I don't know when I'll come home... I think I've almost got this guy."

There was a pause as Olivia pouted to herself.

"How are you? How's the baby?"

"The baby's good and healthy. You know, I had my ultrasound today?"

Elliot smiled broadly. "And?" his voice was excited and anxious.

Olivia sighed happily, laying down on the bed in the new lacy underwear she'd bought for her inflated breasts. She looked at the ultrasound photos she'd gotten earlier that day and smiled. "Do you want me to tell you what it is?"

Elliot sighed, contemplating the offer. "No. No, don't tell me. I want to find out in person."

"I miss you, El."

"I miss you, too, Livvie."

"I want you back here. So badly," she moaned.

"I want to be back, too, baby. I really do."

"No, I want you back here and I want you on top of me and I want you in me," she moaned the last two words in a seductive whisper.

He grinned and Olivia sensed it, grinning too.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
I miss the rush of your skin  
I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

"Are you sure that's okay for the baby?"

"I asked the doctor and he said it was normal for sexual desire to increase after the first couple of months of pregnancy. So... Yeah. I'm sure," she said playfully.

Elliot sighed again and bit his lip. He was becoming hard just thinking about it. He rubbed his ear on his shoulder, frustrated. "Livvie, stop," he whispered.

She smiled, knowing she was making him hard.

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe  
Make you forget_

"How is everybody?" Elliot asked, trying to change the subject.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. "Everybody's fine. The boys have been helping me set up the new house and paint the room for the baby. Your kids came and said hi the other day. Maureen, too."

"Maureen? Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well, she always said she was too busy with college to come visit."

"I guess she found some time," Olivia chuckled. "She has some exciting news, too. Do you want to wait for her to tell you, or do you want me to tell you now?"

"She's not pregnant, too, is she?"

"No, no," she laughed. "Nothing like that."

"Oh, thank god."

"They wanted me to tell you that they love you and can't wait for you to get back."

Elliot smiled, desperately missing his children. And Olivia.

_So come on get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard__  
And drown me in love  
So come on get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_

* * *

_Two more long weeks had passed and the gears in the door clicked quietly as the key turned in the lock. The man pushed it open and walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. The house was quiet and dark in the middle of the night. The only light seeped in through the windows from the street lights outside.

He quietly crept up stairs. The door to the master bedroom was slightly ajar and he peeked in. There was a woman in a thin strapped, lacy tank-top and baggy blue pajama pants lying on the bed. Her belly bulged under her shirt with the baby growing inside her. She was sprawled across the bed on her side with a pillow under her belly. She looked uncomfortably.

He smiled and crept around behind her. He laid down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her, holding her belly. She moaned sleepily turned her head to look at the man.

"You're home!" she exclaimed tiredly.

He kissed her gently. "Yeah, I'm home baby." He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Nah, uh-uh. No sleeping now. You get your pants off and do me right now," she demanded, sitting up, widely awake.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said_

"Livvie," Elliot tried reasoning.

"No. I'm too horny to sleep. Come on, get 'em off."

Olivia started undoing Elliot's belt, not waiting for him.

"Liv..." he began between her kisses, but stopped objecting when she pulled her shirt off.

Then, both of them, moving quickly, ripped off their clothes.

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe  
Make you forget_

As Elliot began to reach his high, kissing Olivia's neck violently, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Drown me. In your love," she panted.

He thought about pulling out, still feeling awkward about the baby, but by then it was too late anyway.

Olivia moaned loudly in pleasure.

When the two were finished and laid panting on the bed, Olivia took his hand and put it on her stomach. He could feel the baby kick under his hand. He rolled onto his side and looked at Olivia excitedly.

"It's kicking," he informed her.

"I was aware," she laughed.

There was a pause as Elliot rubbed her belly gently.

"Do you wanna know the sex?"

"What is it?"

_So come on get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
__And drown me in love  
So come on get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

"On the nightstand," she said, gesturing her head toward the nightstand beside him.

Elliot rolled over and picked up the ultrasound photos. He looked at them carefully for several long minutes. Olivia watched him and stroked his hair, smiling broadly.

"It's a girl?" he asked, looking up at her.

She nodded. "I hope you're not disappointed."

He smiled broadly. "How could I be?" he beamed. "She's perfect. She's ours."

Elliot rubbed her stomach as he leaned up and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, El."

_I miss the sound of your voice  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils and God when you come on  
Hold on... _

"I love you, too," he whispered tenderly.

They smiled lovingly at one another.

"She's gonna be a soccer player," Olivia said, looking down at her stomach and resting her hands on it.

Elliot smiled and leaned down, putting his lips to her belly gently and kissed it.

"Do you have any names you're particularly fond of?"

Elliot thought for a minute. "No. I don't. What about you?"

"Haven't thought of any yet. We'll figure it out in time, I'm not worried. She'll find us."

_So come on get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard__  
And drown me in love  
So come on get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

"Are you happy? I mean... with me? That we're having this baby?"

"Of course I'm happy, I've never been happier."

She hugged him tight and smiled warmly.

_Because everything works in your arms_


	5. All I Want To Do

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except the daughter. Characters and show belong to Dick Wolf, and music and lyrics belong to Sugarland. The song is called All I Want To Do by Sugarland.**_

_**A/N: I'm sure a lot of you Sugarland fans have been waiting for this one. I'm sorry it's kinda long, but I hope you enjoy! I left out the last few "oo's", by the way. ^_^  
**_

* * *

"We're going to be late," Olivia yelled at herself, adjusting the bag on her shoulder and picking up her pace.

"It's fine, Livvie," Elliot smiled, taking the bag off of her shoulder. "We'll make it."

She smiled at him and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Livvie. I've told you," he chuckled.

They made it to their gate and boarded their flight. As they sat in their seats, Olivia by the window, she had loosen her belt quite a bit for it to fit comfortably.

The flight attendant spoke over the intercom, listing off things to do in an emergency.

The plane began to take off. When they were safely in the air, Olivia asked for a pillow.

When the flight attendant brought it to her, Olivia tucked it under her head by the window and shortly dozed off, her hands resting softly on her baby bump.

Elliot looked over at her from the magazine he was absently reading and smiled. She looked so peaceful, the most comfortable she had looked in weeks.

Hours had passed since she fell asleep and Elliot leaned over her slightly, looking out the window. He saw the bright, clear teal waters of the Caribbean below him with their emerald islands nestled in snugly shimmering waters.

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia's head gently. She smiled in her sleep. "I love you, El," she whispered sleepily.

He smiled again, stroking her hair gently. "I love you, too, baby."

Almost half and hour later, the flight attendant's voice came over the intercom. "We will be landing in 15 minutes."

"Livvie?" Elliot whispered in her ear, shaking her shoulder gently. "We're almost there, sweetie."

She rolled her head and moaned sleepily. "Okay," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm up, I'm up." She sat up in her seat as she opened her eyes, waking up slowly.

She looked out the window. "Wow," she said breathily. "It's... it's gorgeous." She looked at him. Her eyes sparkled. "The Caribbean, El?"

He smiled broadly. "Wait till you see where."

The plane landed and the couple got off. It took them almost two hours to get their luggage, get on the bus, and pick up their rental car.

They finally arrived at the hotel and checked into their room. Elliot opened the door to the suite. It revealed a large room filled with the light from the blue sky. A fancily decorated living room with a soft sofa and marble coffee table, a small kitchen with a personal refrigerator and a microwave, a bedroom with a large soft bed, a fancy bathroom with marble counters, and a balcony with expensive reclining chairs and a stone hot tub.

"Oh," she sighed. "It's gorgeous."

Just then, the baby started kicking violently. Olivia took Elliot's hand absently and placed it on her belly. He smiled calmly.

* * *

The sun had just begun to leak into the room when a loud, sudden ringing came from the nightstand. Elliot rolled over sleepily and picked it up.

"Who is it?"

"Cragen."

"Ignore it and lets go back to sleep," she moaned. They'd already been there for several days.

Elliot sighed and pressed ignore. He put it back on the stand and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"We're not in New York, we're on vacation, we don't have to work. They can call us back when we get home."

_I don't wanna get up baby  
Let's turn off the phone  
I don't wanna go to work today  
Or even put my makeup on  
I've got better things to do  
Than my to-do list anyway  
Hide under the covers  
And waste away the day  
Let's just lay here and be lazy  
Baby drive me crazy_

Elliot chuckled sleepily. "You're right."

"Yeah. We've got the rest of our lives to catch perps," she rambled on confidently.

"Not with this baby coming," Elliot played.

"Oh, be quiet," she slapped his chest playfully and grinned. "We've got right now before she comes. Why not make the most of it?"

"We are. This is living."

Olivia grinned as she rubbed her round belly.

_All I want to do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooo  
__All I want to do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooo  
Is love you-oo-oooo, yeah_

"Ow," Olivia said suddenly, clutching at her stomach and tensing.

"What is it?" Elliot asked, sitting up.

Olivia pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned against the pillows. "I think I'm having contractions," she said, looking up at him.

"How long was it?"

"Just a few seconds."

Elliot's heart began racing and he smiled down at Olivia. "She's coming?"

Olivia smiled back. "She's coming."

_I got my whole life to change the world  
And climb the ladders  
Looking at you looking at me  
Is the only thing that matters  
Come a little closer baby  
We can talk without the words  
Hang a sign on the door  
Please do not disturb  
Let's just lay here and be lazy  
Baby drive me crazy_

* * *

She took a long, steady breath in and exhaled slowly. She wiped sweat off her face and leaned back, breathing heavily.

"Okay, Livvie. It's okay, you're doing great," Elliot cooed to her as she pushed again, screaming loudly. She clamped onto his hand and squeezed tightly.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you."

She smiled weakly up at him, panting heavily.

"Okay. Again, Olivia," Dr. Elizabeth Heinz told Olivia from the foot of the bed.

Olivia leaned back and chocked out a strangled scream. "Uhh..." she moaned.

Elliot put both his hands on Olivia's and kissed her fingers gently. "You're doing great, baby."

_All I want to do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooo__  
All I want to do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooo  
Is love you-oo-oooo_

"Once more, Olivia."

Olivia took a deep breath and pushed again.

Dr. Heinz lifted a small, screaming baby. "It's a girl!" she exclaimed. "Would you like to cut the cord, Elliot?"

Elliot smiled and looked from Olivia to their baby. He let go of her hands and cut the cord. A nurse wrapped her in a blanket and put her in Olivia's arms.

She smiled down at her new baby, who had calmed down, and stroked her nearly bald head.

"She's perfect, El," Olivia said as Elliot laid down on hospital bed next to her.

"She's our princess," he whispered, kissing Olivia's temple gently.

_Give me a kiss  
From that Elvis lip  
You don't wanna miss this_

"Our Juliet."

"Julietta. Julietta Kaylee," Olivia said, almost asking him as she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Jetta Kay. Jetta Kay Stabler," Elliot whispered, kissing Olivia's lips tenderly. "I like it."

A long while passed between the new mother and father, and they're sleeping baby girl. "Olivia?" Elliot interrupted the silence.

"Yeah, El?"

"Marry me?"

* * *

"Oh, Olivia. She's beautiful," Casey cooed over Jetta, wrapped sleeping in a pink blanket in Olivia's arms.

Olivia smiled. "I know, isn't she?"

"It's about time you two got together. You two have loved each other since the day you met, and everyone knew it but you."

"Case? He asked me to marry him."

Casey's mouth dropped open.

"I said yes."

_All I want to do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooo__  
All I want to do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooo  
Is love you-oo-oooo_

"Oh, Liv!" Casey exclaimed excitedly. "That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you two."

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia tightly. "Yes!" she squealed excitedly.

"Casey, Casey! Jetta!"

"Oh!" she said, pulling away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, she's fine," Olivia said, giving her an forgiving smile.

A loud crying came from the next room. Elliot moaned and rolled over, putting the pillow over his head. Olivia sat up and stretched.

She got up lazily and stumbled into the next room.

"Jetta, Jetta," Olivia cooed comfortingly as she picked up the screaming baby from the crib. "Shh, shh. It's okay, honey."

Jetta's crying slowly ceased as her mother rocked her gently in her arms, singing her a soft lullaby.

_All I really wanna do is__  
All I really wanna do is__  
All I really wanna do is love you,  
Love you, love you_

Elliot stumbled into the room, leaning in the doorway. He wore nothing but his gray sweatpants, leaving his smooth bare chest and abs.

He smiled sleepily at her and stumbled further into the room. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, then leaned further and kissed sleeping Julietta's forehead.

"I love you girls," he whispered as he brushed Olivia's brown hair behind her ear.

_Come a little closer, baby  
We can talk  
Without the words  
Hang a sign on the door__  
Please do not do__  
Please do not do  
Please do not do_  
_Please do not disturb  
When I lay down  
In the evening  
All I really want to do is  
When I wake up  
When I wake up in the morning baby  
All I really want to do is_

She smiled kindly up at him. "We love you."


	6. Love

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Jetta and Melody. Characters and show belong to Dick Wolf, music and lyrics belong to Sugarland. The song is called Love by Sugarland.**_

_**A/N: The wedding... Hmm... I really have no idea how a wedding goes, so I just got the words from a website. o_O But the song seemed to fit so perfectly for a wedding, so... It's a little bit of a strange chapter, I'm sorry.  
**_

_**Well, anyway... Happy Birthday, Mariska! I suppose this is sort of... a birthday present? Hmm... a weird one, sorry. D:**_

* * *

Olivia sat elegantly on the stool in front of the mirror, touching up her makeup and hair. She pat her flowing, beautiful, white wedding dress.

"You look beautiful," a voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see Cragen in a black tuxedo jacket and pants and a white tuxedo shirt and tie. She smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, stepping further into the room.

Olivia stood up and her dress flowed from her waist, giving her the perfect 'bride' look. "I'm ready," she said nervously.

"Don't be nervous, Olivia. You're doing the right thing."

"I know," she said confidently, smiling at him.

She sighed heavily then grabbed onto Cragen's arm. They walked out into the hallway and stood behind closed mahogany doors.

The doors opened slowly to reveal a small room with several standing people; the gang, Casey holding little Jetta, Warner and Huang, and Elliot's kids. Elliot stood at the head of them all, facing Olivia and Cragen, smiling broadly.

_Is it the face of a child  
Is it the thrill of danger  
Is it the kindness we see in the eyes of a stranger  
Is is more than faith  
Is is more than hope  
Is is waiting for us at the end of our rope_

They headed down the isle, Olivia's veil covering her soft face.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" the pastor asked as Cragen approached with Olivia.

"I do," he replied strong and steadily. He let go of Olivia and stepped back. She hesitantly let go of his arm as she smiled nervously at him.

_I say it's love  
I say it's love_

"We are gathered here today to one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Elliot and Olivia in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room stayed quiet and the pastor continued.

"Elliot and Olivia, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life."

The pastor grinned slightly and continued. "Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage."

_Is it the one you call home  
Is it the Holy Land  
Is is standing right here holding your hand  
Is it just like the movies  
Is it rice and white lace  
Is it the feeling I get when I wake to your face_

Elliot pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, pulling out a golden ring. He smiled and took Olivia's hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. "I Elliot, take thee, Olivia, to be my wife - to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

Cragen slipped up behind Olivia and handed her an identical golden ring. She took Elliot's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. "I Olivia, take thee Elliot, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

_I say it's love  
I say it's love_

"Elliot and Olivia, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other."

He turned toward Elliot. "Elliot, do you take Olivia to he your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protecther, forsaking all others andholding only unto her?"

Elliot smiled as he held Olivia's hands tightly. "I do."

He turned toward Olivia. "Olivia, do you take Elliot to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor_, _cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding onlyunto him?"

Olivia smiled back at Elliot from under her veil as she squeezed his hands gently. "I do."

_Is it the first summer storm  
Is it the colors of fall  
Is it having so little  
And yet having it all  
Is it one in a million  
Is it a chance to belong  
Is it standing right here singing this song_

Smiling successfully, the pastor said loudly, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elliot lifted Olivia's thin, white veil and laid it gently over the top of her head. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly for several brief seconds as the room erupted with loud clapping and cheering.

* * *

"It's your turn," Olivia sighed as she rolled over, covering her head with a pillow.

Elliot moaned and pushed himself out of bed.

He stumbled into Jetta's room and picked up the young screaming toddler. He rocked her gently as he made his way into the kitchen. He took a bottle from the dish washer and put the formula and warm water in it, continuing to rock Julietta gently. He squirted some of the milk onto his inner wrist, checking the temperature, and gave the bottle to the little girl. She took it happily and looked at her dad with smiling brown eyes.

Elliot smiled back and carried her back to her room. He sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and rocked her gently to sleep. He slowly fell asleep himself.

_I say it's love_

_I say it's love_

Olivia awoke in the morning to find the bed next to her was empty. She got up and made her way into Jetta's room.

She saw Elliot sleeping in the rocking chair holding a soundly sleeping Julietta, an empty bottle laying at his feet. She smiled and left again.

She got dressed in black slacks, a black spaghetti strap tank top as an undershirt, and a dark maroon button-up shirt. It was amazing how fast she'd gotten her figure back after she'd had Julietta. She put her badge and gun on her belt as she left the room and headed to the kitchen.

She began to make batter and in a short while she had a huge batch of fresh, fluffy pancakes. And just as she suspected, Elliot stumbled sleepily into the room, holding a sleeping Jetta.

_Is it a veil or a cross (I say it's love)  
Is it the poet's gift (I say it's love)  
Is it the face that has launched over thousands of ships (I say it's love)_

"I smell pancakes," he mumbled as he rubbed his eye with the hand that wasn't supporting the nine month old Julietta.

"You've always had a nose for food," she smiled at him, putting three pancakes onto a plate and smothering them with butter and syrup.

She crossed the room and handed him the plate as he handed Julietta over to her. She rolled her eyes and took her daughter with both arms, wondering how he could still do it with only one.

Olivia gently put Julietta in her high chair and made herself a plate of pancakes. She sat opposite Elliot on the small table in their dining room.

"You should get dressed," she told him with a mouth full of pancake and syrup. "We have to leave as soon as Melody gets here."

Elliot sighed and leaned on his strong fist. "Why do we have to have a nanny?"

"Because _we_ both have to work, silly."

He rubbed his stubble and got up to get dressed and shaved with an objective, "Hmmph."

_Is it making you laugh (I say it's love)  
Is it letting you cry (I say it's love)  
Is it where we believe that we go when we die (I say it's love)  
Is it how you were made (I say it's love)  
Is it your mother's ghost (I say it's love)  
Is it the wish that I'm wishing for you life, for your life, for your life the most (I say it's love)_

The doorbell rang and Olivia got up to answer it, leaving the plate. She opened it to pretty, young woman with long flowing brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a blue turtleneck and blue denim jeans.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Hey Melody," Olivia said, opening the door further to let the girl in. "Jetta's in the kitchen."

Melody smiled and nodded as she headed into the kitchen.

"El!" Olivia shouted up the hall. "Mel's here. Let's go."

"Coming, coming," he shouted back, heading down the hall towards her.

She smiled and let him through the door, following close behind.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah... I like the end better than the begining. Anyway, please R&R!**_


	7. Speed Of Life

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Jetta and Teddy. Characters and show belong to Dick Wolf, music and lyrics belong to Sugarland. Song is called Speed of Life by Sugarland. **_

_**A/N: I'm actually rather happy with this one, I hope you are, too. :)**_

* * *

The soft sound of running water comforted her as the warmth of the water covered her body. She massaged her soapy head gently, running her fingers through her hair. She began humming a soft tune to herself.

She came into the bedroom with wet hair wearing tight jeans and a tight tank top. She smiled kindly down at the man sleeping in her bed, sprawled across the mattress.

She leaned down and shook him gently, kissing his bear shoulder with soft, tender lips. "El?" she whispered.

He mumbled something that sounded like, "What?"

"Get up, come look. You have to see this," Olivia said softly, smiling brightly.

He rolled over onto his back and looked up at her with sleepy blue eyes. He smiled weakly.

She picked up his jeans from the floor and put them on his chest. "Hurry up." And with that, she kissed him sweetly and left the room.

Elliot got up and pulled his jeans, leaving his shirt on the floor, and followed Olivia out the door.

_We drove all night to get to Corpus Christi  
My parents slept right through  
They never missed me  
We were far from sleepin'  
When the truth began to creep in  
That we weren't goin' home anytime soon_

He found her sitting at the edge of the water, her knees pulled up close to her chest, the vibrant golden sunrise silhouetting her body. He walked up quietly and sat down quietly behind her, putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him quietly.

"It is beautiful." He paused for a minute. "Just like you."

She smiled and rested her head on his. She felt like she was living something straight out of the movies, and she was loving every minute of it.

_The mornin' light sure took us by surprise  
We grabbed our clothes  
Watched a beautiful sunrise  
We were one together  
And we must have talked forever  
And it was then and there I realized that..._

"Olivia?" Elliot asked softly. His voice sounded distant and far away.

She didn't answer.

"Olivia?" he said again, a little louder this time.

Again, she didn't answer him.

"Olivia?" his voice was loud and almost angry this time.

She shook her head as if coming out of a trance. She looked around and found herself sitting at her desk, resting on her fist. "What?" she asked, confused.

"You okay?" Elliot whispered as he leaned over her. His hair was beginning to gray and he had specks of white in his black hair, like salt and pepper.

Olivia smiled up at him. "Yeah," she said happily. Her hair, too, was beginning to gray and she had long strands of gray hairs scattered throughout her dark auburn hair.

He gave her a half smile. "What?" he asked, almost playfully.

"I was just remembering when we went on that road trip so many years ago, before we had Jetta. Do you remember? And we stopped at Corpus Christi and watched that sunrise that morning."

He smiled, remembering, too. "Yeah, of course I remember."

_I don't want to wait even one more night  
It's hard to slow it down when it feels so right  
Knees buckled, white knuckled  
We're holdin' on tight (holdin' on tight)  
We're travelin' at twice the speed of life_

Elliot and Olivia were both in their sixties now and the only one's left from the original gang. Fin, Munch, and Cragen had all left and Elliot was now captain. Olivia had come back to SVU from Computer Crimes a number of years ago.

Just then, a young girl in her mid teens walked calmly through the doors into the squad room. She had long brown hair that was under a red baseball cap that's bill faced backwards on her head. Her brown eyes had a worn, tired look in them. She had tight blue jeans on and a button up red shirt, the same color as her hat. She had a small silver name tag buttoned on to her shirt.

"Hi, sweetie," Olivia said as Jetta came into the room.

"Hi mom. Hi dad," Jetta said, dropping her backpack on the floor as she sat in the empty desk opposite Olivia.

Elliot walked over to his daughter and put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "How was work?"

"Fine," she gave a simple answer, reclining in her chair.

He smiled, looking at Olivia with an unsuccessful look in his eyes.

_We worked our way through college waitin' tables  
Bought a little white house with a picket fence and cable  
I asked if he was ready  
To become a Mom and Daddy  
And then I found my answer in his eyes  
And he said..._

"Well," Olivia said with a sigh as she stood up. "Let's go home."

Elliot nodded as Jetta stood up again, slinging her backpack over one shoulder.

When they arrived home, Jetta went straight to her room with her cell phone in her hands the whole time, not looking up once.

Elliot sighed heavily. "She's acting just like Kathleen."

Olivia smiled as she ruffled through the mail, looking absently at it. "She's a teenager, what do you expect?"

"Well, she's _our_ teenager. I thought maybe she'd be different," he sighed and sat down.

Olivia put the mail on the counter and sat down on Elliot's lap, putting her arms around his neck. "She's still got your stubborn genes."

_I don't want to wait even one more night  
It's hard to slow it down when it feels so right  
Knees buckled, white knuckled  
We're holdin' on tight (holdin' on tight)  
We're travelin' at twice the speed of life  
_

Elliot smiled playfully at her. "She's her mother's daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's stubborn, and wild, and crazy, and longs to be free. Just like you."

She rolled her eyes and blushed, knowing he was right.

Later that night, when the dark sky shown with sparkling stars and the house lay dark and quiet in the night, Olivia lay awake. She lay thinking about what Elliot had said, and knowing how true it was. She thought about when she was a teenager, and how her mother would come home drunk, and how she'd sneak out sometimes. That's what she was waiting for. The sound of the window unlatching and the hurried, hushed whispers.

And, sure enough, that sound came. She heard the window unlatching in the next room and the boy her daughter was dating, Theodor, or Teddy as she called him. His low voice came clearly through her shut window through the cold, quiet night air.

_Now, our oldest girl is almost grown  
She's got a boyfriend of her own  
I heard her sneakin' out with him last night  
And if she is anything like me  
She's desperate to be wild and free  
We know now, it's just a matter of time  
'Til she says..._

Olivia smiled, not even thinking to try and stop her. She really did remind Olivia so much of herself when she was young, she'd never really realized it before. A single tear came to her eye when she realized just how much her baby was growing up. It was only a few more years before she would be going off to college. She would be leaving home soon.

Olivia pushed the thought from her mind, deciding not to think about it at the moment.

She pulled the blankets and pillow closer to her, trying to bring comfort to herself through the soft blankets.

Suddenly, and to Olivia's surprise, Elliot mumbled, "Told ya so."

_I don't want to wait even one more night  
It's hard to slow it down when it feels so right  
Knees buckled, white knuckled  
We're holdin' on tight (holdin' on tight)  
__We're travelin' at twice the speed of  
I don't want to wait even one more night  
It's hard to slow it down when it feels so right  
Knees buckled, white knuckled  
We're holdin' on tight__  
We're travelin' at twice the speed of life  
The speed of life_

She grinned and rolled over, snuggling close to him. "I know," she whispered back.

* * *

_**A/N: Please tell me what you think! ^_^**_


	8. Baby Girl

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Jetta, Teddy, and Liam. Characters and show belong to Dick Wolf, music and lyrics belong to Sugarland. Song is called Baby Girl by Sugarland.**_

_**A/N: I'm not as happy with this one as I was with the last one...**_

* * *

"You should tell her that I'd like to retire someday. Hopefully in the near future," Elliot said lazily as he sat at the table reading the paper.

"She's trying to make a life for herself. She wants to be somebody, El," Olivia defended her daughter. She leaned against the counter with a worn piece of paper with creases in it. Jetta's familiar, curly handwriting all over it.

Olivia pouted her lip slightly and tried to grin as she read on through her daughter's letter. She smiled as she read further. "Teddy's boyfriend, Liam, you know, the other band member? Jetta says he tried to push Teddy into the water, but ended up falling in himself."

Elliot grinned as he looked absently through the paper.

* * *

Jetta sat at the booth by the window at a small restaurant. She looked hopefully up into the dark night sky. Teddy and Liam sat across from her, laughing and joking with one another.

She looked back at her friends and smiled. "Too bad the star's ain't out, huh?" she asked them, nodding towards the window.

"It's LA, baby. There are too many lights to see the stars. It's not that they're not there," Liam responded femininely, giving an absent wave of his hand.

She chuckled at Liam. "You're so... feminine, Liam. Teddy? How'd you ever go out with a tough girl like me? Then end up with a femme boy like Liam?"

Teddy shrugged. "I thought I was straight then, Jetta. Or, at least, I tried to be straight." He smiled at her.

Teddy and Jetta had remained good friends after they broke up, not long before Teddy came out of the closet.

_They say, this town, the stars stay up all night,  
Well I don't know, can't see em,  
For the glow of the neon lights  
And it's a, long way, from here,  
To the place where the home fires burn,  
Well it's, two thousand miles and one left turn..._

Now, both of them, plus Teddy's boyfriend, were out on their own, living in the world in their early twenties. They were making hardly any money playing at the bars, but it was something, at least for now.

Their band was having a hard time starting out, but they knew they going to make it this time. Jetta could feel it in her bones.

That night, at the cheep, old motel they were staying at, Jetta took a pencil and paper and began writing.

_Dear Mom and Dad please send money,  
I'm so broke that it ain't funny,  
Well I don't need much just enough to get me through,  
Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright,  
See I'm playing here at the bar tonight  
Well this time I'm gonna make our dreams come true.  
Well I love you more than anything in the world,  
Love your baby girl_

When she'd finished, she'd folded the letter three times and put it in an envelope. She licked the seal shut. Turning it over, she put a stamp on the front and wrote her parent's address in the middle.

She put the letter down, realizing that, with the time, she would have to mail it tomorrow.

She fell down backwards onto the bed. It squeaked as she bounced slightly from the fall.

Jetta hated asking her parents for money, but it was the only way they were going to make it. They got payed hardly anything for the few gigs that they did catch, and they needed money. She was going to pay them back as soon as they're first album got big, though.

They were going to be famous and be able to buy all the cars, diamonds, and fancy things they wanted. Jetta smiled at that thought.

_Black top, blue sky, big town full of little white lies,  
Well everybody's your friend, you can never be sure,  
They'll promise fancy cars and diamond rings, and all sorts of shiny things,  
But girl you'll remember what your knees are for_

Jetta mailed the letter the next day. A week later, she was reading her own letter from her parents. The small wad of twenties had fallen from the paper when she unfolded it. She picked it up, but read carefully through the letter, smiling at all the words her mother wrote.

"We're sending money," Jetta read aloud to Teddy as Liam sang loudly from the shower. "But, honey? Please don't take long too become famous. Your father and I would like to retire sometime soon, okay?"

Teddy laughed. "They're so sweet."

_Dear Mom and Dad please send money,  
I'm so broke that it ain't funny,  
Well I don't need much just enough to get me through,  
Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright,  
See I'm playing here at the bar tonight  
Well this time I'm gonna make our dreams come true.  
Well I love you more than anything in the world,  
Love your baby girl_

"Teddy?" Jetta began. "Do you think we're going to make it big?"

Teddy questioned her with his green eyes. "Of course we're going to make it big. You know that as well as I do."

"You're not just saying that? You really think it."

"Jetta, you know as well as I know that we're getting there. We're on our way already. I know you can feel it too when we play."

She smiled gratefully at him.

_I know that I'm on my way,  
When I can tell every time I play,  
And I know it's worth all the dues I payed _

_When I can write to you and say:_

Jetta kept a promise that she'd made to her parents. It only took her three more years, but she kept it.

Jetta, Teddy, and Liam had finally made it big, they're album had sold almost 300,000 copies already, and Jetta had sent the money she owed back to her parents, plus a little extra.

She'd also bought plane tickets to New York, but she conveniently left that part out.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'll send money  
I'm so rich that it ain't funny  
Well it ought to be more than enough to get you through  
Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright  
See I'm staying here at the Ritz tonight  
What do ya know we made our dreams come true  
And there are fancy cars and diamond rings  
But you know that they don't mean a thing  
Well they all add up to nothing compared to you,  
But remember me in ribbons and curls,  
I still love you more than anything in the world,  
Love your baby girl_

Almost a week later, her flight landed. She stepped out onto familiar ground and inhaled the air deeply. God, how she'd missed this place.

She took a cab to her parent's house, the house she'd grown up in. She stood outside the front door with all her luggage for a long while, looking the place up and down.

Finally, she moved forward towards the door. Ringing the doorbell, she waited for an answer.

She heard her parent's from inside.

"Livvie! Get the door, will you?"

"I'm going, I've got it, El!"

Jetta smiled.

Olivia opened the door. Jetta saw just how much she'd aged over the few years she'd been gone. Her hair was almost all gray, and it was shorter now. She had creases in her face that made her look aged, too. Jetta smiled upon seeing her mother.

"Hi ma," she said calmly.

"Oh!" Olivia gasped and embraced Jetta in a strong hug. That was something Jetta noticed right away, her strength was still in tact, the years hadn't worn that. "What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"I came to see you guys. It _has_ been almost six years, mom."

A single tear ran down Olivia's whithered cheek. She took Jetta's hand and guided her into the living room, as if it was her first time in the house. She sat her down at the couch and hurried off to retrieve Elliot.

"Jets?" Elliot said as he walked into the room with Olivia close behind him.

"Hi daddy," she said happily, smiling broadly.

He hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You and mom both. Why do I need a reason? I've got a record out now, I have money. I had the money to come and see you. Do I reason to come see my own parents? That I haven't seen in almost six years, by the way."

_Your baby girl  
(Dear Mom and Dad please send money,  
I'm so broke that it ain't funny,  
Don't need much just enough to get me through)  
Your baby girl  
(Please don't worry cause I'm alright,  
Playing here at the bar tonight)_

_Dreams come true_

"I came to give you this," Jetta said, pulling out a huge wad of cash. Both Olivia and Elliot's mouths dropped open.

"Jetta, we can't take that," Elliot said.

"I owe you guys a bunch of money. I'm giving it back to you, I'm not offering it." She took her father's hand and put the money in it.

He smiled kindly at her. The years had aged him, too. His hair was even thinner and gray, and Jetta wondered why he didn't just shave the rest of it off. The lines on his face made him look only slightly older than her mother. He was slightly more hunched than her, too.

"I came to tell you two that you can finally retire." She smiled.

* * *

_**A/N: Please, R&R, tell me what you think of it.**_


	9. Happy Ending

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except Jetta, Leah, Austin, Summer, and Kevin o_O). Characters and show belong to Dick Wolf, music and lyrics belong to Sugarland. The song is called Happy Ending by Sugarland. **_

_**A/N: Okay, last chapter. I'm pretty happy with it, too. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The young girl sat with her legs crossed in front of the TV. She twisted her wavy brown hair around her finger. Olivia sat behind her on the couch, bouncing a baby boy in her arms. He had a thick head of black hair. She cooed at him as he smiled up at her.

"Cinderella?" Elliot asked as he walked into the room, sitting next to Olivia. He put her arm around her and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Mmhmm," Olivia mumbled. "Isn't he precious?"

Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "He is."

"He looks like you, daddy," Jetta said, walking into the room and smiling at her parents. "Except she's got mom's eyes."

She handed the sippy-cup she was carrying to her daughter sitting in front of the TV. "There you go, Leah."

_Cowboys ride into sunsets  
The good guy always gets the girl  
Cinderella has just fit  
A glass slipper that changed her world_

Jetta sighed heavily as she slumped into a chair next to her parents. "I've gotta go now, mom and dad. We have a recording session in half an hour." She smiled apologetically at them. "Thanks so much for watching the kids."

"We love the kids, Jets," Elliot said with a broad smile.

Jetta pushed herself out of the chair reluctantly and grabbed her jacket as she left the house.

Elliot looked back to Olivia. They were old now, aged. Olivia's short hair was silver and Elliot's was gone. They both had creases, wrinkles, on their faces and bodies. They were in their late seventies now, and the happiest grandparents in the world. But Elliot still saw her as that beautiful, strong young woman he fell in love with so long ago.

_We all know the stories  
We all know the fairy tales  
We all get the glory of making it for ourselves_

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Leah cried as the movie ended and jumped onto Elliot's lap.

"Hey sweetie. Did you finish the movie?" Olivia asked as Elliot put his arm around the little girl and pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. I like this movie," Leah said, drinking from the sippy cup as she looked back to the screen where the credits were rolling.

"Yeah? Is it a good movie?" Elliot asked as he stroked her brown hair gently.

Leah looked back at them, pulling the cup away. "Were you guys like Cinderella and Prince Charming?"

Elliot smiled and looked at Olivia, who looked back at him. Both of their eyes smiled and laughed, almost questioning what their granddaughter had said.

They looked back to Leah. "A little bit," Olivia replied.

_From the beginning  
We're all looking for a happy ending  
Every dream of winning  
Every love we've been in  
Right from the beginning  
We're looking for a happy ending_

Leah smiled. "Did you guys have a happy ending, too?"

Both Elliot and Olivia chuckled. "We don't have an ending, yet, Leah," Elliot said and ruffled her hair.

"But you will have a happy ending," she said, almost asking, as she looked up at Elliot with smiling brown eyes.

Olivia leaned over and kissed Leah's forehead gently. "Let's go to the park," she suggested.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia strolled slowly behind as Leah ran ahead, towards the playground. Elliot had their grandson, Austin, strapped to his chest in a baby carrier. He slept quietly as they walked.

"We're more like Romeo and Juliet," Olivia said and chuckled.

Elliot smiled. "Our Juliet?" he asked playfully.

She bumped him with her shoulder playfully. He chuckled. "But with Cinderella's ending," she continued, not acknowledging that he'd spoken.

The birds chirped and fluttered about them as pink petals fell from the trees. They walked slowly through the spring air down the cobblestone path, looking like something out of the movies.

_We've come here with nothing  
And take it with us the day we leave  
The first and last breath don't matter  
It's all the ones that are in-between  
What's the reason  
What's the reason the caged bird sings  
It's why we see it in the movies  
All the way to the closing scenes_

Leah was already swinging cheerfully on the swings as Elliot and Olivia reached the small playground. They sat on a bench across from the playground.

The little girl jumped off the swings skillfully in mid air, laughing brightly, and darted for the slide.

Elliot smiled and turned his head, looking down the sidewalk. His smile dropped into a surprised gape. Olivia looked at him and turned her head to see what he was looking at. Her smile grew broader as she saw what Elliot was seeing.

Both of them stood as the familiar, smiling faces approached them. "Ken?" Olivia asked, putting her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to take Summer to the park. What are you doing here?"

"Leah," Olivia said, hugging Ken's partner as their adopted daughter ran off towards Leah.

Just then, another familiar face appeared behind Ken and his partner. "Fin!" Olivia squealed, throwing her arms around him as well.

"Hey, buddy," Elliot said, giving him the one-armed guy hug, making sure not to wake Austin.

_From the beginning  
We're all looking for a happy ending  
Every dream of winning  
Every love we've been in  
Right from the beginning  
We're looking for a happy ending_

As all five of them tried to squeeze onto the small bench, Fin sighed. "Well, this isn't gonna work." Him and Elliot stood up and the three others fit comfortably on the bench.

Crossing over to Elliot, Fin stroked Austin's head gently. "So how have you been, baby girl?" he asked Olivia.

She smiled up at them and grabbed Elliot's fingers gently. "_We_ have been great. Listen, Fin," she began suddenly. "Jetta's having this celebration party for her, and the boy's, new album. She'd love to see you there."

Fin smiled down at her. "I'd be honored to come."

Olivia turned to Ken and Kevin. "And both of you, too."

Ken put his hand on Kevin's knee and smiled back at Olivia. "We'll be there."

"Great," she smiled. "And Fin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still talk to John regularly?"

"Yeah."

"Would you ask him to come, as well?"

He grinned down at her. "Sure thing, Liv."

* * *

_And all those dreamers who have come and gone  
Who have reached for the stars, who have overcome  
You're the hope, you're the wish, you're the truth  
Baby, here's the proof  
Baby's born in the ghetto  
Baby's born with a silver spoon  
One tells his mama I have a dream  
One tells his mama I want the moon_

"Ken?" Jetta said, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Julieta!" he cried, hugging her tightly.

They pulled away from each other. "You look _great_," he said.

"So do you." She looked to Kevin. "Hey, Kev!" she said, hugging him, too. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Your parents asked us to come."

"My parents?"

"We saw them at the park a few days ago. They asked us to come and surprise you."

Jetta grinned broadly just as Fin approached her from the side, putting his arm around her. "Hey Jet."

"Uncle Fin!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. "Did my parents ask you to come, too?"

"Yep," he said simply.

"Is uncle John here, too?"

"Why would Munch be here?"

"Because you two are basically joined at the hip," she said.

"No we're not," said a voice from behind her.

Jetta turned to face Munch, standing almost sullenly behind her. "I knew you'd be here, uncle John!" she said, embracing him in a strong hug.

_From the beginning  
We're all looking for a happy ending  
Every dream of winning  
Every love we've been in  
Right from the beginning  
We're looking for  
From the beginning  
We're all looking for a happy ending  
Every dream of winning  
Every love we've been in  
Right from the beginning  
We're looking for a happy ending_

Elliot approached the group of people, Olivia clinging onto him. They both had a broad smile and martini glass.

"Mom, dad?" Jetta began, standing aside to let them join the circle. "Did you tell uncle John and Fin, and Ken and Kevin to come?"

"Well, why not?" Elliot asked her, pulling her close and kissing her the top of her head.

Jetta smiled at him. "Thanks," she said sincerely, still clinging tight to Munch. "You guys have made my night."

* * *

_**A/N: R&R! Please tell me what you thought. :)**_


End file.
